A variety of systems enable a buyer and seller, or service provider and service recipient to set up an exchange over their mobile devices, and then set up an in-person interaction. However, verifying that the individual who set up the exchange and the individual who meets in person is the same person is not trivial, and there may be significant risk in having the wrong person appear.
One type of system that relies on such a set-up is a taxi-type ride application, which enables a passenger to call a driver, to be picked up and taken to a designated location. The actual drivers and passengers are screened by the providers of the system. However, if a “fake” driver or passenger shows up, the risk is considerable, ranging from carjacking to rape, to other dangers.